gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bunnyjoke
__TOC__ I just became an admin on this wiki so leave me a message here if you need help or if you have a job for me to do. You are welcome to write to me as much as you want! Don't be shy! You can also use the chat window (If I'm on) to talk to me if you have alot of questions or alot to say. If not, just leave me a message here. Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Spaceeinstein (Talk) 23:08, February 27, 2011 If i take something off a page don't just put it back on, pages should only have one quote at the top. Tom Talk 22:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) About the infoboxes It's fine, the problem is solved, as I just reverted your edits, which means the infoboxes are back to how they were. If you need any help on anything, let me know. Dan the Man 1983 11:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :No worries. Dan the Man 1983 15:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't edit the infoboxes on pages, they are fine as they are. Dan the Man 1983 15:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Wiki's Hi, I'm Tom, one of the admins here, before I vote on whether or not I think you should be an admin could you tell me which wiki's you've created, thanks :). Tom Talk 09:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, its the experience that matters, I'm assuming your familiar with all the admin stuff. Also to sign your messages put this ~~~~ at the end of the message. Tom Talk 14:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :You're an admin now. Dan the Man 1983 18:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Add a Link Hey, I am having trouble understanding how to make a link to a word. If you could help me I would really appreciate it. Thanks for the info. I really appreciate it. Dragonborn24 00:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Achievements We definitely shouldn't get achievements, this wiki has done great for years without them and I don't see any possible profit we could get from them, all they really do is promote achievements boosting which, trust me, is extremely frustrating. Tom Talk 23:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :On a small wiki they're good, but on a wiki of this size with only 5 admins, they're bad. Dan the Man 1983 23:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Request for demotion I've started a vote for demotion on Chimpso here, please vote and post your thoughts. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey, thanks for contacting me about that. The truth is, I honestly don't contribute here anymore (by contribute, I mean editing, images, ect.) but I am still here (hence why I noticed my demotion page) and I check in regularly. If you check my contributions on Grand Theft Wiki, you will see that I have not been particularily active on there either. But I still check in and participate in discussion when needed. Chimpso (Talk) 08:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm still having a little bit of trouble linking words. What if I wanted to link a sentence to a page. what would I do? Dragonborn24 01:21, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes, it is true. They left mainly cause they did not agree with the new wikia skin, which I respect their decision for. Dan the Man 1983 04:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Well we need some on this wiki, remember to vote on the community noticeboard :). Tom Talk 18:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Tom Talk 19:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know Gtacrzy had two sockpuppets and was using them to make it look like people supported his views and mainly to annoy another user, he also one of his accounts to vandalise people's userpages, I thought you should know this. Tom Talk 19:12, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Your Page Hi. I've just seen those boxes on your user page. I would really like to know how I could have them on my own user page. I've had a look around on pages to find how, but I couldn't find anything about it. It would be of great help if you could tell me how to do this, as I want people to know what I think of the Grand Theft Auto series, and for example, who my favourite protagonist is or what my favourite game of the series is. Please do reply to this. Russelnorthrop 03:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) O.K. Thanks alot for that link but how do I actually place them into my profile page? Russelnorthrop 06:00, July 2, 2011 (UTC) WOW! o.k Thanks alot for your help. I appreciate it. Russelnorthrop 06:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) @Bunnyjoke Hi, u forgot to add two more templates (visit my page) that makes the templates more organised. They are Template:Userboxtop and Template:Userboxbottom, at the beginning and at the bottom respectively GTANiKoTalk 12:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It was definitely him. Tom Talk 12:00, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Liberty City Liberty City in GTA III era and GTA IV era are completely different because they are different era's, nothing that happened in GTA III era happened in GTA IV era as they have completely different pasts, they are totally different GTA universe's. Tom Talk 17:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I mean that Liberty City in GTA III era and Liberty City in GTA IV era are from completely different GTA universe's, neither one exists in the other era. Tom Talk 17:26, July 3, 2011 (UTC) there were references to Los Santos and Vice City you may ask how ids this possible well it is the multiverse theory anyone can create parallel universes this is what GTA did but there are 4 GTA universes the first one there were 3 cities Liberty City San Andreas Vice City but by the GTA III Liberty city Vice city were very different from the GTA 1 universe and the biggest difference was San Andreas been a US State and the GTA IV universe is different--Owen1983 17:59, July 3, 2011 (UTC) No problem ^^ and thanks for your vote GTANiKoTalk 08:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha, there are a few extra buttons and more control :D Thanks for the support GTANiKoTalk 18:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I think we should get it, I have it on the L.A. Noire Wiki and its pretty good, I tried to get it for this wiki before but that was when it was still the the beta stages and they were only giving it out to a few wiki's, including the L.A. Noire wiki which I run. Tom Talk 19:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Go for it :). Tom Talk 19:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I sometimes stop and consider about creating Gangstar wiki, but the problem is both of the editions' missions added up increase to 140+, and i can't remember all. Do u play gangstar on iOS? Btw, do u think is flyus or flyu6? GTANiKoTalk 12:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, the game is a 3D gta clone on iOS and kind of sucks, but I was thinking of making a wiki out of it, however, I am reluctant to restart both games again, so I need a few who play/played it to help me to create, but that's just a thought. GTANiKoTalk 15:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) As for now I doubt so cause I'm quite busy in these few months and i don't have my ipod with me, so, I have to wait. Thanks for your offer, I will inform you of any of my plans GTANiKoTalk 16:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Gtacrazy Is there a reason you went to Dan and Tom for help instead of blocking him yourself? You have all the same tools they do. If you don't know how to block I don't mind telling you. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I just wanted to be sure! They know him better then I do! You do, too! God, I'll never ask to be sure again. I just wanted a second opinion! Bunny J. (Talk) 14:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Bunny why did you ignore the notice at the top of my talk page? When I start a conversation with you on your talk page, you're supposed to respond to it here so that we don't have to jump from page to page to follow the thread of a conversation. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I forgot. I'm not having a very good day. I'm a little stressed and I guess I forgot to write here. Bunny J. (Talk) 17:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Bunnyjoke, I suggest you read the . :It does look bad when an admin does not know how to block, makes them look incapable of the task of being an admin. Dan the Man 1983 12:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::BE BOLD and just block in future. Dan the Man 1983 18:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks for sticking up for me --Owen1983 16:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Gta310 I forgot his name buts its something like that, anyway what pages was he removing info from? Tom Talk 23:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes OK, published them already Haruhi Suzumiya 02:37, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Fixed Link Hey, thanks for fixing that link just now, can you tell me how to do that? Leafsfanatic22 04:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot. :) Warning Bunnyjoke, I am not very pleased about your threats of wheel warring here. When admins revert each other's admin actions it's called wheel warring, and if you follow through with that threat, then a Bureaucrat does not need permission to take your admin rights away. Consider this a warning. Dan the Man 1983 21:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) How old did you think I was? Tom Talk 21:46, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll take that as a complement :), I'm kind of surprised that your 15 though, I thought you'd be a bit older. Tom Talk 22:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply Cause some of the trivia is bunk and does not belong. Dan the Man 1983 23:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :To expand a little on what Dan said, it's not that there's anything wrong with trivia. But lots of people add things about as trivial as "the sky is blue" to them, and some people add wrong stuff. Like today I just deleted from Ray Bulgarin a trivia point that said "His last name is Bulgarian but he's from Russia", which is wrong on multiple levels. Also when there's a trivia section people just add everything to it instead of in the articles, and then you've got one paragraph and a thirty-point trivia list, and that's just ugly and bad writing. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC)